Irony
by iluvhikachan
Summary: The band member's of Deadlock are EXTREMELY bored in July. So, they come up with a plan. Will this plan take a deadly turn in the end or will unexpected relationships develope. Mature content. A cross over of anime and normal themes


Irony

**Author's Notes**

**All these characters are made up, and are very important to us! Please don't use them without our permission! Thank you! Sorry this first chapter is so short, it's just an introduction. We thought it would be longer... **

Chapter 1

Deadlock

It was extremely hot that day, and even hotter in Zak's garage. The four members of the band Deadlock sat there, bored, and sweaty. Kyo, the founder and lead singer of the band, was lying on the ground playing with his bright orange hair. Adan, Kyo's best friend, and guitarist, was sitting on the old garbage picked couch, legs crossed, examining her hair for split ends. Andy, Kyo's cousin and keyboardist, was reading through an old Game Informer magazine. Zak, the owner of the house they all occupied at the moment, was cutting up his jeans with a pair of scissors. All of them were bored out of there minds, like they had been during most of July.

"Guys, I'm so bored. Can we at least go somewhere? Like the mall or something?" Zak asked. Zak was an outrageous guy. He was outgoing, self centered, and just outright different. Zak, at the age of 19, owned the house most of them stayed at, and Andy lived in.

"If your so bored, Zak, why don't you go visit your mommy and daddy? They've been asking you to come home forever now! Mommy and daddy's friends sure wanna see how their little perfect, rich boy is doing!" Kyo replied, in a sarcastic tone. Kyo was 15. He was extremely moody. One moment he could be a sweet and romantic boy, the next he could be a nasty smart ass.

"You wanna go smart ass?" Zak replied.

"Guys stop fighting, please try to act your age for once?" Adan said, in a mature tone. Adan was 16 years old. She was the mature leader of the group of friends.

"Don't tell me what to do!" Zak replied. Now Andy stepped in.

"Don't yell at Adan, she didn't do anything wrong..." Andy mumbled. Andy was 18, to be turning 19 within a month. He was shy and sweet.

"Sure, cause both of you never did anything wrong with each other," Zak replied, a smirk appearing on his face.

"What? What did they do Zak?" Kyo asked.

"Nothing!" Adan screamed, "We did nothing at all, Zak doesn't know what he's talking about, he's just making stuff up!" Adan looked away from the three, blushing slightly.

"Zak why are you always making stuff up, maybe you should go see mommy and daddy so they can punish you," Kyo said turning to Zak.

"You dare me too? Brat..." he said strongly. Kyo didn't respond, he just sat there staring off into space, obviously deep in his thoughts. After a few minutes of awkward silence, Kyo spoke.

"Hey guys, I have an idea. Lets play a game for the rest of the summer. Let's make up people, and then use them to make other people jealous! Like, we could make our friends think these made up people are real, but that it's almost impossible to meet them. Then we could see how many people we could get jealous, and at the end of the summer, we could tell them it was all a joke! Wouldn't that be funny!?" Kyo said, obviously happy with his new plan.

"I'm all for it, we have nothing better to do this summer right Andy?" Zak said sitting up.

"Yeah, whatever..." Andy mumbled, apathetic to the whole situation.

"What about you, Adan? It would be so much fun, I bet you could make Justin jealous!" Kyo asked curiously.

"No thanks guys, what if my friends get mad at me, or something. You could get yourself into some serious trouble." She replied.

"Okay whatever, at least give me your laptop so we can type up our ideas," Kyo asked.

"Whatever, just don't break it," she said, handing over her pink laptop bag. Instantly Kyo opened the bag, and started up the computer.

"So who's going to make their person first? How 'bout you Andy?"

"Here, hand it over..." he said quietly, reaching for the laptop. Pounding at the computer rapidly, he read his character's description out loud, "Tsuzuki, sweet, yet strong willed. Long black hair, slim, and very beautiful."

"Ha, that's cute! Candy Andy has a made up girlfriend!" Zak said.

"Shut up, Zak, it's part of the plan. Here, hand over the computer, my turn!" Kyo interrupted. He stared at the keys for a minute, before slowly starting to type. "Tao Tao Mei, a sweet and loud girl. She loves the color orange, and is extremely cute! She has long orange hair."

"What is that your perfect girlfriend idiot? Give me, my turn." Zak said, ripping the computer from his hands. "Tari, a sly and outgoing guy. And before you guys say anything, you know I'm gay. He's the lead singer in his band. He has black hair with red tips, and is really skinny and attractive."

"Haha! That's great. Adan, you sure you don't wanna do it? It'll be fun," Kyo said excitedly.

"Nope, I'm sure..." She replied. Then she mumbled to herself, "Something is going to go wrong this summer..."

**Authors Notes**

**Yay! All done. Just so you know, there are two people making this. Although this is kinda just random babble between the characters, but there is more story to this! We promise! Please comment with any suggestions, no flames please...! Were going to try to get the second and third chapter out today. Again please don't take these characters. We worked hard on making them and it took us along time. **

**Tsukaru**


End file.
